


For Forever

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Short Chapters, Some Plot, different character ages, its more talking than actual plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Sansa and Jon have a predicament on their hands when they accidentally get pregnant.(Title taken from Dear Evan Hansen)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed most of the characters ages  
> heres a reference:  
> Robb, Jon, Theon and Loras are all 19  
> Mya, Arianne, Joffrey and Harry are 18  
> Sansa, Margaery, Meera and Myrcella are 17  
> Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie are 15  
> Bran, Shireen, Jojen and Tommen are 12  
> Rickon, Edric and Lyanna Mormont are 8
> 
> Ned is a year older than Cat  
> Robert and Ned are more acquaintances than they are friends.  
> Ned doesn't like the fact that he has children all over the place and only knows of three.  
> Ned is not Lyanna's brother but more of her person and five years older than her.  
> When Lyanna was 17, she began sleeping with a much older Rhaegar until she found out he was married with children. She then found out she was pregnant at 18.  
> Rhaegar isn't a total dick and supported her but Lyanna basically broke off all ties with him unless it was about Jon.  
> Jon has a good relationship with his half brother and sister.

"You're pregnant."

Sansa, who was chopping carrots, stops and turns towards her mother, "No I'm not."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

She looks away from her mother. "Me pregnant? How could I be pregnant? I'm not even sexually active."

Catelyn looked at her and held a raw fish up to Sansa's nose. Sansa tried her best not to get sick but ultimately failed, emptying her stomach into a nearby trash bin. Catelyn put down the fish and retreived a lemon and began slicing it.

"All of you kids have a tell when you lie." She handed the lemon slices to Sansa, "Suck on this."

"What's my tell?" Sansa said, taking the lemons.

"You won't look me in the eye. Robb rubs the back of his neck. Arya attemps to deflect the situation by blaming someone else, Brandon looks at his feet and Rickon closes his eyes." Cat explained

"So that's how you always know when we are up to something."

"That, and I am a mother. It's my job to know my children. Same way I knew you were having sex. I just thought you'd be smarter about it."

"We were being smart. It's just condoms aren't a hundred percent."

"You're seventeen, you shouldn't be having sex at all. But you done did it now. You're still getting sick so you're still in the early stages. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Eight weeks."

"And the father?"

Sansa looked past her mother again.

"Okay I'm going to start naming people and you just say yes or no." Catelyn said.

"Okay."

"That Tyrell boy, I forget his name."

"No, it's not Loras."

"Joffrey, Theon, Harry."

"None of them."

"Jon."

Sansa looked down at her plate of lemons.

"Tell me it's not Jon Snow." Catelyn said. "Sansa, he's Robb's best friend. He's basically family."

"I love him and he loves me." Sansa said.

"Your father needs to know."

"Mama please don't tell him."

"Oh I wasn't planning to. It's your responsibility to tell your father." Cat said.

Just then Arya walked into the kitchen, "Tell dad what, that you're pregnant?"

Sansa quickly turns to her sister, "How do you know that?"

Arya raised her eyebrow and grabbed an apple, "We share a bathroom. Our bedrooms may be soundproofed, but the bathroom isn't."

"You made your bed, now you have to lay in it." Catelyn said as she began to put away the prepped food.

"I'm pretty sure that's what started this problem." Arya said leaving the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering about the small (sometimes irrelevant) details of this story, I've got it all written out on my tumblr. I've been sitting on this story for some time and just recently decided on it being dialogue heavy, but there are some unspoken details and headcanons in there. so if you're interested in that, its all on my tumblr under the tag 'for forever'

"What am I supposed to do?" Sansa said as she and Arya set the table.

"About what?" Arya asked.

"Mama I can't have no baby." She said turning around to face her mother.

"You still have options." her mother said.

"You're my mama, you're supposed to help me."

"I'm your mama, you're right about that. But I'm supposed to help my children. You decided you wanted to be grown and let that boy climb on top of you. Now you've got a grown up situation on your hands. Figure it out yourself." Cat said setting food out.

"I'm only seventeen." Sansa said crossing her arms over her belly.

"That's your problem. Now go get your daddy and brothers, supper's ready."

Sansa and Arya left to do what their mother said, but before they reached the den Arya stopped her sister.

"You can do this. You're the strongest person I know."

"I'm scared."

"That's okay. This is a scary thing."

Sansa nodded at her younger sister. she thought back to Robb's reaction when she told him yesterday. He did not take it well. Out of all of her family, she was closest with her elder brother.

"And don't worry, Robb's just angry that you didn't tell him first. He'll come around."

"I don't like it when he's mad at me."

"He's not mad at you, he's mad at Jon. With you he's just sad and he's showing it the only way he knows how."

"He's _smad_."

The next day, Robb was in the stalls with his brothers and Theon, mucking stalls. Grey Wind, Summer and Shaggy were running about in the fields.

"I just don't understand how she could keep something like this from me, she tells me everything." The eldest Stark boy said.

"Maybe she was afraid of what you might've thought about her." Theon said.

"She's my sister, I could never think anything bad about her."

"Okay maybe she thought you'd be mad at her for sleeping with your friend."

"That'd make me a hypocrite, seeing as I'm sleeping with her friend."

"I don't know Robb, I don't have a pregnant little sister."

"It's just that I'm her brother, I'm supposed to protect her and I failed."

"You didn't fail, you just didn't see what was right in front of you. They hid it pretty well."

"Even Margaery knew before me, Theon." he said.

"Well to be fair, Margaery knows everything. She probably knew before Sansa knew."

"You're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa was at Jon's house a few days later. She had just told his mother that she was pregnant.

"Who all knows?" Jon asked.

"My mama, Robb and Arya. And now your mama."

"Your daddy's gonna murder me."

"Jon you need to man up and go tell that man that you went and laid up with one of his girls." his mother said.

"I would actually like to live to be a father." Jon said incredulously.

"He won't actually kill you, but he will be very upset with the both of you."

"You tell him and I'll flee the country, that's what I'll do. Mexico isn't too far right?" Jon said as he paced.

"You can't just not be there. He will expect you to take care of her." Lyanna said forcing her son to sit. "How did this even happen?"

"Well when a man and a wom- OW!" Jon began but was interrupted by a smack on the head.

"I know how it happens you dodo. I mean you two, I didn't even know you two were together."

"That was the entire point, we weren't going to tell anyone until I went off to college." Sansa said.

"But I couldn't resist her. I mean look at her, she's got the whole red hair and hip thing going on and her thighs are so strong. I just love when they're wrapped around my,"

"TOO MUCH INFO." Lyanna yelled, interrupting him once again. "When are you going to tell him?"

"The sooner the better." Sansa said.

"I guess we will do it tomorrow." Jon said.

The next day, Jon was not looking forward to the upcoming events. He and his mother saddled their horses and rode over to the Stark Ranch. Once they arrived, they let their horses roam the large pasture before entering the large house.

"Hey boys." Lyanna said entering the family room where Bran and Rickon sat. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's in his study." Bran said.

"How bout mama?"

"Making snacks." Rickon provided.

"Thanks handsome." Lyanna said making her way to the kitchen, failing to miss Jon's disappearance up the stairs.

Jon entered Sansa's room just as she was finishing her homework. "Hey sweet girl."

"Hey," she said standing from her desk and hugging him.

A hug wasn't enough for Jon. He soon captured her lips in a kiss and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. 

"No sex." She said when he closed her door.

"I know. I just want to see you." He said.

She was wearing a loose flannel and he quickly unbuttoned it, removing his shirt also, he craved the skin contact. He caressed her barely protruding belly. He moved to lay partially on top of her with his nose in the crook of her neck. She began to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're beautiful, Sansa." He said still rubbing her belly.

"Thank you."

"You smell really good."

"What do I smell like?"

"Like Sansa," he paused for a moment, "and lemons."

"Lemons help for when I get sick." Sansa explained as she began to braid his hair.

"I'm sorry I did this to you."

"I never stopped you." Sansa said.

"I can take care of you, yanno."

"I can't take care of a baby, I can barely take care of myself."

Just then Sansa's bedroom door opened and Robb was standing at the door.

"Robb you can't just barge in here like that. This is my private place." Sansa said quickly covering herself.

"No, you don't get that privilege anymore. Ma and Pop want you downstairs." Robb said not looking at Jon before he returned to the den.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Sansa finding out she's pregnant.

Sansa was out with the girls when they passed by a fish market. The smell of raw fish hit her like a ton of bricks and she emptied lunch she just ate into a nearby trash bin.

"Sansa are you okay?" Meera asked as she pulled a napkin from her bag.

"It's probably just something she ate." Margaery said, handing her a stick of gum.

"Maybe you're coming down with something." Merra said as they continued walking.

"Maybe she's pregnant." Myrcella said smirking into her phone. she was texing her boyfriend.

"Don't be silly, Sansa's a good girl. She doesn't even have a boyfriend. If she did her daddy would kill him." 

"Speaking of pregnant, I need condoms." Myrcella said as they passed a pharmacy.

Sansa went to find the travel size mouthwash with Meera while Myrcella searched for condoms. She grabbed a bottle of water and went to the register where Margaery was finishing her purchase.

"What did you need out of here?" Sansa said as she paid for her items.

"Tampons."

"Cool." Sansa took her receipt and thanked the man.

Myrcella bought her condoms and the four girls left the store.

Later that same day, Sansa was at Margaery's house when the latter pulled a pregnancy test out of her bag.

"What's this for?"

"It's to check your blood sugar." Margaery said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Marg seriously, why did you give me this? I'm not pregnant, Jon always wears protection." Sansa handed the box back/

"Condoms break." At Sansa's defiant look, Margaery continued. "You ordered the same thing today that you always order. You asked me to change my shirt because my perfume made you feel sick and you got sick when we passed the fish market."

"I could've just caught something. Ricky had a bug last week." She said getting up to pace the room.

"Not this bug. Honey, your bobbies are bigger." Margaery said reaching out to touch them.

"They are not!" Sansa said slapping her hand away.

"Sansa there is a chance you might be pregnant. Just take the test." She said forcing the box into Sansa's hands.

"I'm scared."

"I know hun."

Sansa went into the bathroom to take the test. She and Marg sat on the bedroom floor waiting for the timer to go off. It was the longest three minutes of her life. Her phone timer went off and Sansa didn't move.

"I can't look."

"I'll look." Margaery stood and grabbed the test.

Margaery's face told Sansa all she need to know before she crumbled into tears. Marg sat next to her and held her close. Robb entered the room and Sansa cleared her face and tried to discreetly hide the test. She failed.

"No." he said looking at the test.

"Yeah."

Robb took the test from her hand and looked at it. "What does three plus mean?"

Margaery grabbed the box from the side table and read the back. "It says here that three plus means five weeks pregnant or more."

"Sansa who did this to you?" Robb asked angrily.

"I can't tell you."

Margaery cut in, "I'm gonna go help mama with supper, give you some privacy."

After Margaery left, Robb turned back to his sister. "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Because you'll hurt him."

"Of course I'm gonna hurt him."

"Robb, can you stop being my protector and just be my big brother right now?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just, please just hold me?"

"Come here." He said pulling her into him.

The two sat like that on Margaery's bed, until she came to tell them that supper was being served.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is informed

Sansa sat in the famly room across from her father. Jon sat next to her while his mother stood in the doorway.

"Can I just say, it would be really cool if you didn't overreact."

"Jon," Lyanna said shaking her head.

"Okay so it can be one of two things. You two got into some trouble or you bought another horse without my approval."

"That was one time." Jon defended himself.

"It was four times." Catelyn said, sitting next to her husband.

"Daddy, it's neither of those things." Sansa said fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Well out with it."

Sansa took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Ned looked at Jon, "You did this?"

"Sir in my defence," Jon started.

"Stop talking."

"But I,"

"I said stop talking." Ned said raising his voice.

"Yes sir." Jon backed down.

He looked to his daughter, "Did he force himself on you?"

"What?!" "Ned!" "How dare you?" the three women said in unison.

Lyanna stepped forward, "Did you really just ask if my boy was capable of something like that. He is my son."

"I know." He said realising his mistake.

"My son!" Lyanna yelled.

"Do you really think so little of me?" Jon said looking at his father figure with hurt in his eyes.

"How did this happen?" Ned said looking at the two teens.

"Well when a man," Jon started.

"JON!" Lyanna and Sansa yelled in unison.

"We know how sex works. As you can tell by the six children we have." Catelyn said.

"How long have you two been together?" Ned rephrased.

"Nine months." Sansa said.

"How ironic." Arya said passing by, Gendry and Edric following her.

Cat shook her head at her wild daughter. "Have you discussed options?" She asked.

"Not all of them. We did decide not to abort." Sansa said.

"We?"

"Jon and I."

"Right. And how are you going to pay for everything? Babies aren't free. Not to mention prenatal care."

"I have money saved up." Jon said.

"I've been saving up too."

"For school." Catelyn said.

"I just won't go to college." Sansa said.

"You're going to school," Ned said turning to Jon "Do you see what you did to her? She had real goals."

"Dad you're being mean."

"I'm being mean? He's essentially ruined your life." Ned yelled.

"Stop blaming everything on him. Don't forget that sex is not a solo act. We are pregnant. I'm going to have this baby whether you like it or not." With that, Sansa stormed up the stairs to her room.

"I'm not a boy anymore, please stop treating me like one." Jon said before following his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Months have passed since Sansa told her family that she was pregnant. It was getting harder to hide it at school, but when a rumor started to spread about it there was no use anymore. Now at five months, Sansa had learned who her real friends were. She sat in the cafeteria unpacking her lunch when Margaery sat next to her.

"Hey mama."

"Hey." Sansa said picking up a carrot stick.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm okay today. My back hurts and I've peed twelve times but that's what I get for getting pregnant I guess."

"Aw I'm sorry hun."

Just then, Arya came to sit with her sister, followed by Gendry.

"Sorry for what?" She asked digging into the large lunchbag.

"Hey, get your own food." Sansa said pulling the bag back towards her.

"This is my food preggo." Arya laughed as she pulled out containers with her name on it along with Margaery's and Gendry's. "Just because you're knocked up doesn't mean you can eat our food."

Sansa feigned sadness.

"Did anyone mess with you today?" Her sister asked.

"Just the usual teasing from Myranda and Ramsay but other than her no."

"I'm gonna kick her ass." Arya scowled.

"No you're not."

"Where's Meera?" Margaery spoke up.

"She needed some help with her history so she and Myrcella decided to go to study hall for lunch." Sansa answered

"Did they at least eat?"

"I gave them their lunch."

"Does your mom feed everyone?" Gendry asked

"Honey we are in a small town in the south where everyone knows everyone." Margaery explained.

"So yes?

"Yes." Sansa laughed.

"You've been here all school year and you're just now noticing this?" Arya said

Gendry just shrugged. 

The group was joined by Edric Dayne by the end of lunch. He was there to walk Sansa to her chemistry class. As they were leaving her locker, Sansa's books were suddenly knocked out of her hands and she was pushed into the wall of lockers, falling to the floor.

"Oh look the slut fell." Myranda laughed as she kicked her books farther away.

"Maybe you should help her up." Her boyfriend, Ramsay said laughing.

The joke was cut short when Edric slammed Ramsay into the lockers and bloodied his nose. Arya and Margaery were just turning the corner as Sansa was pushed. Arya pushed Myranda down as Margaery helped Sansa up. Giving the bully no time to gather herself, she grabbed her by the hair and turned her towards her pregnant sister.

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry Sansa." Myranda said.

"Oh so you do know her name?" Arya said looking her in the eye. "Touch my sister again and I'll do more than pull your hair." She let her go and looked around the hall. "That goes for everyone."

On the way to the science wing, now accompanied by Arya, Margaery and Edric, Sansa spoke up. "Why did you do that?"

"You said I couldn't kick her ass, you didn't say i couldnt hurt her a little bit."

"You're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"I care about you Sansa. They pushed you into the wall and you fell to the floor. You could've been hurt a lot worse than you are so I did something about it. I don't care if I get suspended as long as you are safe. You're my sister and we look out for each other. Now go into class, you're late."


	7. Chapter 7

The news of the brawl spread quickly. Myranda, a junior, bested by a fifteen year old was too good a story to keep to one's self. Arya was called to the principal's office at the beginning of the last period. Once she arrived, she was shocked to see her father sitting in the office.

"What's this about?" She said innocently.

"Arya what did you do?" Ned asked.

"She attacked another student." Principal Bolton said.

"Excuse me sir, you've already told me what you've heard. Now I'm listening to my daughter's side."

"Myranda knocked Sansa's books to the floor and Ramsay pushed her into the lockers. So I pushed her and grabbed her by her hair and told her if touched my sister again, I'd do more than just pull her hair." Arya explained it exactly as it happened.

Ned turned to Principal Bolton, "You called me up here because my daughter pulled a girl's hair?"

"That's not what I heard happened." He stated picking up the incident report. "I was told that you 'Hit Myranda repeatedly and threatened her life.'"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Arya yelled but after a stern look from her father she quieted.

"We have a zero tolerance bullying policy here at this school, Mr. Stark. I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel Arya."

"Now hold on just a minute. Where was this zero tolerance policy when my pregnant daughter was being bullied? Where is this Myranda girl? Arya who all was there?"

"Ramsay, Edric, Myranda, Sansa and Margaery." Arya supplied.

"Call them up here, all of them."

"Sir I can't just call them out of class."

"And why not? You called Arya out of class."

Bolton sighed and made the calls. Soon all the summoneed students were in the principals office. Ramsay and Myranda telling Roose what was written on the paper, and Edric, Margaery and Sansa telling what really happened.

"Sansa come here." Ned said noticing a small wince in his daughters face.

She stood and walked toward her father who proceeded to lift her shirt, revealing a large area of discoloration on her back. Ned placed her shirt back down and turned to the principal.

"How am I supposed to believe that they aren't covering for each other?" Roose asked.

"From what I have heard, there are two sides to this story. What you've been told and what actually happened. I'm an honest man, Mr Bolton and I've taught my children that lying helps no one. So if they're all telling me the exact same thing I'm going to believe them. Also my daughter has a large bruise that was not there when she left home this morning. So if you're going to expel Arya for defending someone, I expect you to expel Ramsay and Myranda for being the ones she needed defending from. My pregnant daughter has been harmed as evidenced by that bruise." Ned's voice became eerily low, "But let me tell you Roose Bolton, when it comes to family, Starks aren't afraid of anything."

As they all walked out of the Principals office some time later, Ned looked at his youngest daughter. "Why did you pull her hair?"

"Sansa said I couldn't kick her ass." Ayra shrugged.

Ramsay and Myranda were expelled and Arya was suspended for a week. Considering the circumstances, Ned decided that a harsh punishment wasn't necessary. So he and Catelyn settled for confiscating her phone, babysitting Liam and no company. Since her suspension kept her from stepping foot inside of the school, she and Gendry found a loophole. She would facetime him on his laptop and he would take her into class and bring her the physical school work, since they shared every class. That way she didn't go to school, but she didn't get behind on work, all the while changing stinky diapers. It was a win for everyone.


End file.
